I'm Officially Insane
by BlueBird236
Summary: "I must be Insane...Zim and Nny are real.." A girl named Noah has hallucinations about Invader Zim and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac being real.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this idea based on the fact I know I'm crazy (and possibly boardering on Insane), but anyway this is how the stories work. Basicly it's about Noah having hallucinations about Nny from JtHM and Zim from Invader Zim being alive and interacting with her (this is also why they are out of character). I think it's a...creative idea so I thought "I'm gonna start writing stories about this!"  
>This story was originaly on and I decided to post it on here as well. If you like the story I have drawings related to it on deviant art also. My username is the same on both DA and FF.<p>

Also one last thing. The plot doesn't start until chapter 6 just so you know. The first five are just to get used to the idea of how the story works. There also very funny. :)

"I can't believe this is happening again..." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the breezway to the building my first class was located. This had been going on for so long it was begining to get on my nurves a bit.  
>"What's happening again?" I looked over my shoulder to see a small alien most knew as Zim sitting on top of my backpack while holding onto the straps. He bounced up and down a bit from the movement of my walking.<br>"I'm hallucinating...again..." I was careful to speak quietly so no one would hear me, but everyone was so loud I didn't really have much reason to be worried.  
>Zim just shrugged. "So?"<br>I rolled my eyes. "Normal people don't hallucinate Zim. Worse yet this counts as talking to myself." I said opening the door to the North Building and entering. As always the hallway was crouded.  
>"Who ever said you were normal? And I've seen you humans do much worse things than talk to yourselves." Okay he had a good point there. Or I had a good point...or...whatever.<br>"The point is you aren't supposed to exist. To me or anyone elce, your a cartoon!" I said a little too loud. I looked around to make sure no one heard me, and to my relief no one even glanced at me. Then again a bomb could probably go off without them noticing. Let alone some crazy girl that was talking to herself.  
>"What do you mean not supposed to exist? I'm talking to you aren't I?" He then went quiet for a moment most likely realizing what I had been getting at.<br>"Wow you are insane..."  
>I sighed heavly. "And now it's official."<br>It was then the warning bell for class rang.


	2. Chapter 2

*Riiiing Riiiinnng Riiiiinnnngggg!*  
>"Ugh" Opened my eyes and quickly picked up my cell phone and turned the alarm off. I was still so tired it couldn't be time to get up yet could it? I looked at the time. Yup 5:40 time to get ready for school...yay...<br>Like always I sat up in my bed and stretched a bit, streaching my legs then arms. I without realizing raised my arms above my head causing them to him the bottom of the second bunk bed above me.  
>"Ouch." I looked up at the be d above me. "You'd think after a year of living here I wouldn't do that anymore."<br>"Oh your awake?"  
>I froze in my place hearing a voice I did not know. Was someone elce in hear? Well ofcourse they are I heard there voice, but where are they? Eventually the shock of hearing the voice wore off a enogh for me to speak.<br>"He-hello?" I asked looking around my small room for where the person could be hiding, but there was no hiding places in my room except for the closet (I knew no one was in there because in was cramed so full of stuff touching the door would cause it to burst open) and-  
>Suddenly a person quickly leaned there head over the side of the top bunk. This effectively scared the crap out of me.<br>"Sorry did I scare you?" One look at the person and my jaw dropped.  
>It was Nny.<br>Okay if this doesn't show I'm insane then nothing will. I paused in lost in thought for a second. I wonder if hallucinations can kill you?  
>"What's the matter?" He asked.<br>I was still shocked but I forced myself to speak.  
>"I-" I was then cut off by my bedroom door being thrown open. Standing in the open doorway was my little brother Nike.<br>"Sissie! Mom wants you!" He yelled louder than needed and then slammed the door shut.  
>I growled a bit out of frustration. I was now so focused on my annoying (and soon to be dead) brother that I momentarily forgot about Nny.<br>"Damn it Nike stop yelling!" I shouted. He must have heard me because he opened the door again.  
>"Why?" He said with his oh so annoying voice.<br>"Because I said so." My voice had become slightly lower than before. The last thing I want to deal with in the moning is my idiotic brother. Actually I don't like to deal with him at all.  
>"Why?" He said again. Ok that was it.<br>"Because if you don't shut up and get out I'll shove a kitchen knife down your throat! Now go!"  
>"No! I don't have-" Nike was cut off by our mothers voice yelling from the frontroom.<br>"Nike leave your sister alone! Noah get you ass out here!" Oh great she's in a bad mood.  
>"I'm coming." I said as I watched my brother stick his tounge out at me and then leave, again shuting the door behind him.<br>"Oh I swear I'm ganna kill him one of these days..." I then frowned a bit feeling a light tap on my head. I looked up but then shrunk down a bit. I had forgotten Nny was still there...  
>"Y-yes?"<br>"Can I help?"  
>I gave a confused look. "Help with wha-" I stopped mid sentence figuring out what he ment. And I couldn't keep myself from smiling evily.<br>"Sure."  
>Maybe having hallucinations wasn't so bad after all.<p>

The idea of Nny helping Noah to kill her brother is based off a running gag in my family. I constantly make jokes about killing my brother. In fact I actually used the kitchen knife one before...ah memories...


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow I can't believe people like that drawing so much..." I mumbled to myself as I staired at the laptop screen. I was currently on the site called DeviantArt.  
>"What drawing?"<br>I jumped a bit at the sudden voice. "God damn it Nny stop doing that!" I yelled at him. How a hallucination of mine could continuously scare me like that was beyond me.  
>Nny had been here for awhile now and I had somehow managed to get used to him being there. Or I mean... I've gotten used to him being in my head, or...Gotten used to seeing him...uh. Whatever I'm sure you get the idea. Also we had found out about a week ago that he can't actually kill me (yes he tried) so that also helped to calm me down a bit.<br>I looked from Nny back to my laptop. "The drawing of you as an Irken, a lot of people like it and I don't feel I put that much work into it." (link to the Irken Nny pic is in the author notes)  
>"Can I see it?" He asked as he jumped down from the top bunk (using the latter was too simple I guess) and sat down behind me so he could see the laptop screen.<br>"Ya sure... here." I picked up my little blue laptop and handed it to him.  
>He took a moment or so to look at it. "It looks good." He then handed it back to me.<br>"Thanks but I'm really not that good. Most of the people on here are years better than me, but I draw constantly so I guess I can only improve right?"  
>He nodded. "Do you have more drawings of me?"<br>I shook my head. "No not yet, but other people do."  
>"Can I look at those?"<br>"Ya sure hold on a sec I'll let you look at the ones I favorited." I went to my favorites on my profile and handed him the laptop. As he looked through the drawings I waited patiently. (I don't have much so it didn't take that long)  
>"I like these." He had a smile on his face.<br>"Ya? I just hope I can get that good at some point."  
>"You've stopped drawing as often as you used to. Wouldn't more practice be better for you?" Oh great. Now he's becoming the voice in my head that reminds me I havent drawn in awhile... Not that I hear voices but... Shit I'm arguing with myself again, got to get out of that habit...<br>"Ya but with school starting up again I just haven't felt up too it, and it takes up most of the day as it is..."  
>"Hmm..." I watched him as he pulled a knife out of his jacket.<br>"What are you doing." I noticed he was looking back and forth between his knife and the laptop.  
>"How do they get details so perfect?"<br>I laughed a bit. "Like I said practice."  
>I couldn't help but cringe a bit when he started to twist and flip the knife around. I had a bad phobia of sharp objects. (I don't remember what the phobia is called an I'm too lazy to look it up) Especialy when I felt people were being careless with them.<br>"Could you not do that?"  
>He stopped for a moment but started again. "Why?"<br>I gulped a bit. "Because what if you-"  
>Then, as if it was ment to happen, the knife slipped out of Nny's hand and hit me right in the forehead.<br>Oh ya did I mention that when he 'kills' me I black out?  
>No? Well...ya...<p>

I don't know how I came up with this idea but I couldn't not do it once I did.  
>Yes Nny tried to kill Noah, and 'killed' her at the end. It was an accident though, I don't blame him...<br>The drawing of Nny as an Irken is on my DeviantArt account.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed heavely and threw myself down onto my bed, laying on my back I looked up at the bottom of the bunk bead above me. I hated being bored it was so...well boring...  
>"Hey guys you up there?" I said plainly as if I didn't care, not that I don't I do I'm just so fricken bored right now...<br>"Yes?" They both answered tossin there heads over the edge of the bed to look down on me. They then saw a rare sight, me doing nothing. Trust me thats rare, I'm always doing something whether that be drawing, listening to music, or doing homework (now that school started) I was always doing something. Very rarely was I not, like right now.  
>"I'm bored." I said looking up at the two crazy figments of my insane imagination.<br>"Us two." Of course you two are, your voices in my head!  
>"I thought you liked to be left alone." Nny asked climbing down from the top bunk, and heping Zim down as well.<br>I sat up and answered. "I do but I hate when it's quiet. I feel like going insane when it is. I can't stand it." Don't you mean more insane than you already are?  
>"Why don't you do something that is normal for a human and watch t.v?" Zim jumped climbed onto my bed and stood infront of me.  
>I thought about it for a moment. Damn it! it was silent again! I guess I just need to keep talking to them...or to myself, or... damn it not this again...<br>"Eh why not." I finally said. "I don't watch t.v that much anyways." (theres only one t.v in the house and it's in the frontroom. I usually stay in my room)  
>Both of them agreed and we headed out into the frontroom together,<br>"What are we watching Noah?" Nny asked me as he sat down on the coutch, Zim sat on the opposite side of him so my spot was between them.  
>"Let's watch IZ." I walked over to the t.v tuning it on. "That's the only thing I like to watch, if I have the choice anyway." Which was true and I didn't usualy get to watch IZ unless my brother watches it with me. My mom and dad said that was the only way either of us could watch anything when they were home, it's a stupid rule if you ask me...<br>"IZ?" I heard them ask from behind me.  
>"It stands for Invader Zim." After the t.v was tuned on (it takes a little bit for it to turn on) I turned on the Wii so we could get on Netflix and watch it. (this is true you can really watch Invader Zim this way)<br>After I had it all on and had the remotes in my hands I turned back towards them to find Zim eyeing me in a curious way, and Nny just looking confused.  
>"What?" I asked them sittting down between them.<br>"This show is about Zim?" Zim asked me, his antenna had lifted above his head showing how curious he was at the moment. I liked him like that he was cute. What? I can't think a hallucination is cute? Come on, I think that's below my level of insanity don't you?  
>"Ya it's where you originaly came from."<br>"I see..." Both of them watched as I looked through the episodes for the one I wanted to watch. I eventually decided to just watch the first one as to not confuse Zim and recieve a million questions about it latter.  
>Nny looked kinda upset for some reason. "After this can we watch what I came from?" He I asked, I just looked at him with a "your an idiot" type of look. I didn't realize I was doing it though until he looked at me like he was offended.I then remembered he didn't know where he was from either.<br>"Sorry Nny but we can't watch what you came from because your from a comic. It's called JtHM."  
>"Meaning...?"<br>"Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. Best comic ever."  
>Nny now seemed surprised and maybe a little bit happy. "Oh then can we read it latter?"<br>I couldn't help but cringe a bit. No way was I reading that comic this late at night! "Maybe tomarrow, I want to go to bed after this."  
>"Oh okay..." I just know he's going to remind me tomarrow.<br>We all looked at the t.v screen and watched the episode. I had already seen it atleast three times so I didn't pay much attention, nither was Nny. Zim however had his eyes glued to the t.v and didn't seem to want to look away for the world. That made me laugh a bit in my head.

Latter that night, my parents told me, they found me on the coutch asleep with the t.v still on. I was bundled up in a big blanket and in my arms were two small dolls that I never was without... Nny and Zim.

I thought it was a funny idea to watch Invader Zim with Nny and Zim, part 5 will have Nny and Noah reading JtHM.  
>Also this is the first I mentioned the fact that Nny and Zim aren't entirely just in Noah's mind they are actual dolls she has of the characters.<br>-In part 1 Zim was in Noah's backpack  
>-In part 2 Noah had just gotten the Nny doll so thats why she was surprised that he was also 'alive'<br>-In part 3 she was holding Nny while she was on deviant art.  
>-And in this part the dolls were set up on the top bunk and when she whent out into the frontroom she took them with her. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

"...Noah"

"Noah?"  
>ugh...<br>"Noah wake up!"  
>I groned outloud as I felt my body begin to wake from sleep. I didn't want to get up, and it was obviously still too early to get up for school and- That was when I opened my eyes to find Nny stairing directly at me. As always I screamed.<br>"Ohmyfuckinggosh!" I said incredibly fast. I was very startled, but also very much awake at this point. I looked at Nny with a 'what-the-fuck-was-that-for' look, he either didn't notice or didn't care.  
>To be truthful this happened a lot, Nny would always wake me up in the mornings much earlier than needed. For some reason even after I told him the time I did need to get up for school he still woke me up at like four in the morning.<br>"What is in Nny?" I rubbed my eyes tring to free them of whatever was making me see things in a blurry way. When I opened my eyes up again Nny had my blue laptop in his hands and was holding it out to me as if he was expecting me to take it. Which he was.  
>"You said tomarrow, it's tomarrow."<br>"What do you-?" Oh yea the JtHM comic...  
>"Oh right... Nny I said maby tomarrow, I never said for sure." And I never said to wake me at four in the morning eaither...<br>Nny's arms lowered and I saw he had a look on his face that was a cross between looking hurt and about to pout. Okay no one and I mean no one could look at him right now and say he didn't look cute. NO ONE. *cough* okay what was I saying?  
>"Oh alright...Give me the laptop." Nny cheered he cheered, I know I'm going 'what-the-fuck' too...<br>Nny quickly sat down next to me on the bed as I opened the laptop turned it on and went to the site the comics could be read at.  
>This was going to take awhile...<p>

Okay about and hour and a half latter we finished reading the comics and me and Nny both had totaly different reactions by the end of it. Nny was completely horrified while I was bitting my lip trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.  
>"I-I did... THAT!"<br>"Yup." A snicker escaped me but Nny didn't seem to notice. I closed the laptop all the while trying not to laugh. If anyone reading this is thinking I'm being mean well... He's in my head so get over it. However I did stop laughing when I saw he was begining to cry... That's not good.  
>"Look Nny you technacily didn't do that."<br>"I didn't?" A look of hope was in his eyes and- Okay time out, anybody but me think he's waaay out of character right now?  
>"No you didn't." I saw he was about to speak so I cut him off.<br>"The reason I say that is because your a figment of my imagination, a hallucination. Your not the real Nny, actually due to the fact I only see the good in people your kinda like a good, and less insane, version of the real one."  
>He took a second to wipe his eyes. I repeat waaay out of character.<br>"Really?"  
>"Really."<br>He smiled and then did the last thing anyone would expect... He hugged me. Yes HUGGED me! For those of you wondering why I'm thinking of him so out of character today I believe I may have hit my head in the middle of the night or something. I don't know... He's kinda freaking me out actually.  
>"Oh somebody shoot me..." Oh by the way have you ever said something and regret what you said the second you said it? That's what just happened...<br>"Okay!" Out of nowhere Nny pulls a gun out and aims it at my head.  
>"Wait Nny-!"<br>Too late... I'm unconceous again...  
>...Ya I'm not making it to school today...<p>

Okay I personaly like this one a lot. Don't ask why I just do, although it may have something to do with Johnny being so out of character. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yes! From this point on there will be plot! Yay! The story from this point will be more serious also. What I mean by that is it won't be all funny like before. I'll add humor if I can but don't count on too much. Hope those of you who read the story continue to read it. :)

What the hell is going on? I looked at the clock that hung in the school hallway. Half an hour... My moms been in the office for half an hour.  
>I waited as I was told, I sat on the dirty floor just outside the office door. What had I done wrong? Correction... what had I done that was so bad my mother had to be called to the school?<br>I tried to think it over. It couldn't be about my behavior, I never even say anything to the teacher or even the other students unless I had to... It couldn't be about my grades could it? I know there no the best but I surely have a C in every class at the very least, and an A in art for sure... Damn! Why the hell am I here!  
>I looked up at the clock again out of habit. Shesh... What a lousy day. The one time I don't have Zim or Nny come with me to school I get stuck after school for forever... Just great...<br>"Noah could you please come in now." My head snapped up to look at the now open door to the office. I nodded my head, stood up and walked in while patting the dust off of my behind.  
>"So why are we here?" I asked my mom but she didn't answer me.<br>"So Noah do you know why your here?" Oh so he'll answer me.  
>"No I don't." If I knew would I have asked?<br>"Well I heard one of your teachers said she saw you walking alone outside the building talking to yourself. She said you were acting as if someone was there, and that you mentioned the names Nny and... Zim I believe." Oh my god this is not good. How did someone hear me? There was no one around at the time. Or was there? Apparently there was.  
>"O-oh really?"<br>The principal nodded his head. "Yes. Now it's nothing too serious it's just that she's concerned, I am as well, so is there something wrong? Something you want to tell us?"  
>"And please tell us the truth." My mother added.<br>Oh yeah sure I'll tell you. I hallucinate about two characters from a comic and a cartoon being real, I talk to them every day and they are practicaly my only friends. Ya,no way am I telling you the truth.  
>"I think I know what your talking about, but I wasn't talking to myself." Okay stay calm and hopefully they'll buy this.<br>"You weren't?"  
>"Well ya I was, but I was just repeating something funny I heard to myself for a laugh. It was just a joke." I'm not sure if he bought it or not but he, at the very least, seemed sckeptical about my story.<br>"I see..." He took a small breath and then all the sudden his expression changed to a happy one. Creepy...  
>"Well then I guess there's no harm done then, I apologize for taking up so much of your time." Him and my mother shook hands, but my mother seemed spaced out. Not that that was surprising or anything, she had acted like that often since her and my father got divorced a month ago...If that wasn't bad enough he also took Nike and didn't even tell us till afterward... It hurt...a lot...<br>"That's alright..." She mumbled.  
>The principal then held his had out for me to shake also. "And I hope see you monday morining." I shook his hand a bit uncomfortablely, but otherwise ignored it. We left the office after that and exited the school. The only thing I wanted to do at the moment was get back home and check up on Nny who had gotten sick (somehow) with a really bad fever. I didn't understand how he got sick, but Zim had said somthing about it was because something was wrong with my mind. And that Nny becoming sick was my brains way of showing that something was in fact not right. I didn't question it because there was a part of me that felt he was right. Though I hoped he wasn't...<br>I quickly got in the car and buckled up. My mom drove us home and the whole way I just rested my head on my hand and tried to think of possible signs that would show something was wrong with me...  
>...Well besides the whole hallucinations thing...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"Noah it's late I want you to go to bed okay?" My mom spoke quickly as I made a beeline for my bedroom, just before entering the door way I answered her quickly as well.  
>"Ya I know got it!" And I shut the door. What did she think I was going to do so late at night? Talk to myself! Oh...wait...<br>I shook my head getting rid of the thought and looked up at the top bunk of my bed to see Zim standing on the latter that led to the top. He turned toward me when he heard the door shut.  
>"Noah-human your home. What took so long?"<br>"A teacher caught me talking to you yesterday about Nny being sick. By the way how is he?"  
>"Not worse, but not better eaither."<br>"Well...I guess that's good... Kinda..." I climbed up the latter looking over Zim's shoulder at Nny who didn't look any better than this morning. He was laying there stiff as a borad asleep with a pained look on his face...  
>"Nny..." His name came out as a whimper. I sounded about ready to cry. Zim must have noticed because his antenna lowered against the back of his head. A sign he was upset as well. When a tear fell down my face, Zim carefuly wiped it away.<br>"Come Noah-human I think you should go to bed now." I gave a tiny sniff and nodded.  
>We climbed down the latter then I went over to my dresser and got out my night clothes. I then went into the bathroom to change and get redy for bed.<br>When I came back into my room I saw Zim laying in the chair at my desk most likely intending to use it as his bed for tonight. I didn't think much of it and muttered a quiet 'goodnight' and switched the lights off. I climbed into bed and soon realized I couldn't sleep. The strange thing about it was it felt like I do when I try to sleep without Zim or Nny around... But even though I knew they were there, it didn't help...  
>"Zim..?" I said so quiet that I believed he didn't hear me. I prepared to repeat myself, to my surprise though he answered.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Um. Could you do me a favor and lay over here with me..?"<br>There was a slight pause before Zim answerd. "Of course."  
>I smiled as I heard him walk over to my bed. I got up and moved over toward the wall so he had room to lay down.<br>"Thanks Zim..." I cuddled up to him, having the sudden want to hold him as if he was a teddy bear.  
>"It's alright." Zim shifted around a bit getting a little more comfertable. I at this point had already began to drift to sleep.<br>I latter found I fell asleep a little easier, but it still was hard... I was still worried...  
>*Next Morning*<br>When I woke up the next morning it was because the sun had begun to shine into my eyes. I was groggy at first but when I realized the 'predicament' I was in I became fully awake and aware.  
>I tried to squirm away from Zim who had somehow ended up holding me. I couldn't move because of how tight his grip was. When he wakes up I swear I'm gonna- Hey wait a minute... I thought Irkens didn't sleep...<br>"Zim let go I know your awake!" Turns out I was right. Zim chuckled a bit then let go of me. I immediately sat up and glared daggers at him.  
>"What?"<br>"You know what."  
>He ginned. "Zim has no idea what Noah-human is talking about..." Okay just the way he said this could make anyone laugh. I was no exception. After laughing a bit I found I was no longer mad.<br>"Okay, why did you do that?"  
>"Zim wanted to try and cheer Noah-human up. Seems it worked." He's right it did work. I guess I can't blame him then.<br>"Thanks."  
>Zim gave a small nod. "No problem."<br>I smiled at him for a moment then got off the bed and began to climb up the latter up to the top bunk so I could check on Nny. Zim Didn't follow, most likely expecting me to tell him how he was. Lazy ass...  
>Then something happened and I don't know what all I know is I screamed, began to cry (which caused Zim to become alarmed and climb up also) hysterically. Both of us stared at the bed. Zim with a look of horror and me with tear filled eyes...<br>Nny was gone...

Oh no Nny's missing! Please don't kill me! *hides*  
>Quick note remember Nny and Zim are actually dolls.<br>Ya I don't have much more to say... Hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat at my desk with a blank look on my face. I was stairing at the clock on my laptop, I had about five minutes before I had to leave for school.  
>"Noah-human are you alright?"<br>"Huh?" I came out of my spaced-out state and turned to look at Zim who had a worried look had pretty much been plastered onto his face since we found out Nny was gone, however I wasn't sure if he was worried about Nny or if he was worried about me... Even I have to admit I haven't been doing very well since last Saturday morning...  
>"Zim asked if you are alright."<br>"Ya I'm fine...Just not feeling well." I got up from my desk (shut my laptop) and sat down on my bed next to Zim. At this point I found myself stairing at the floor.  
>"Zim does not think Noah-human is being truthful..." looked at him for a second. You know what I'm thinking you sould know how I feel.<br>I was going to say something to him but when I glanced at my cell phone sitting next to me I noticed it was time for me to leave. So I just ignored the comment and got up from the bed.  
>"Zim I want you to come with me to school."<br>Zim looked at me shocked, antenna raised above his head. "Why would Noah-human want that?"  
>What kind of question is that? "Because I want you to come."<br>"But wasn't it Zim's fault that Noah-human was kept after school friday?"  
>"Well ya but... Just, nevermind! I want you to come so lets go!" I snapped at him. Damn, why did he have to ask so many questions?<br>Zim seemed to flinch a bit at my out burst but said nothing. He walked up to my bedroom door turned to look at me a moment then walked out. I don't know why, but I feel sick to my stomach now...  
>*After school*<br>I can't even remember anything that happened that day, not a thing. My body had been working on 'auto pilot' the entire day. What scared me (in a shocking way) was Zim hadn't said a single word the entire time; He was there, he just didn't speak...  
>Now were walking home, I feel slightly more aware but still a bit spaced out. Zim walked next to me looking about at different things we passed by, like people also walking or cars, and the occasional squirrel.<br>"Zim are you okay?" I noticed I half mumbled this like I hadn't ment to even say it. Zim looked up at me a breaf moment then looked back down at his feet as he walked.  
>"It is not Zim you sould be worried about..."<br>Huh, well if he's still worried about me acting all depressed ain't gunna help. I'm depressed enough for the both of us.  
>"Look I know I haven't been doing good but... You don't need to worry so much." I tried to reasure him I was okay. I mean, I would have preferd for him to be happy and unaware of how I felt, then for him to be aware of it and be just as upset.<br>"Zim thinks he has more reason to worry now more then ever."  
>Now I stopped walking Zim took a few steps before stopping and turning to face me.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>Zim lifted his head, he had a sullen and sad look on his face. Now I was begining to worry. Zim had mentioned that Nny had originally gotten sick because there was likely something wrong with my mind. Was whatever that was wrong with me affecting him now too?<br>"Zim knows you saw it to." Saw what?  
>"Saw what? What did you see?"<br>"When we were leaving the school... We glimpsed into the office, your mother was there speaking to the principal."  
>My body suddenly went stiff. "I don't know what you-"<br>Zim's eyes narrowed and he looked very angry and irritated at me.  
>"Don't try to deni it, you know what you saw."<br>I felt my body begin to shiver for some reason, I wasn't cold...But I was shaking noticably.  
>"Z-Zim I don't k-know what you mean-"<br>"Your mother is the one behind it!" He snapped at me. I took a step back in fear. Zim was in an aggressive stance, head and antenna lowered, and I swear I could hear him growling.  
>I was at a loss for words I couldn't say anything, not even if I wanted to. We both just stood there for a few minutes (felt like an hour), completely silent untill the sound of Zim taking a deep breath filled the air.<br>He spoke to me and I noticed his voice sounded strained and forced but still somehow sincere. "Zim apologizes Noah-human lets continue home."  
>He walked ahead of me and I followed.<br>I felt more detatched from reality then ever before...


	9. Chapter 9

When we finally arrived home I was begining to feel worse and worse. Did you know when your really sad and upset your heart litteraly hurts? I mean it, my chest feels like someone is standing on it. Not good.  
>We stopped at the door and I took a deep breath before opening it. I walked in and saw my mother was in the kitchen, I didn't want to talk to her so I walked quietly to my room hoping she wouldn't notice. She did.<br>"Hello honey. How was your day today?" What the hell? What person actually says something like that?  
>"Fine." I continued to walk but she stopped me again.<br>"How are you feeling?" She took a few steps toawrd me. I stopped walking and turned to face her. I then noticed that her face was slightly red. Kinda like how you look after you've been crying for awhile.  
>"Fine." I didn't want to talk to her, I just wanted to get my homework done (I think I have homework...) and go lie down and take a nap.<br>"Come on, how are you feeling?" Why does she have to know?  
>"I said fine!" I was begining to sound irritated (which is rare for me) I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Zim who, by the way, was watching us quietly.<br>"Noah I know somethings wrong, please tell me-"  
>"I said I'm fine!" I yelled. she jumped a bit at the volume of my voice that echoed in the small house a bit.<br>I suddenly found myself begining to calm down as I watched my mother begin to cry. All my anger switched over to worry as the tears flowed from her eyes.  
>"M-mom?"<br>She let out a few chocked crys before she came over to me and embraced me in a hug. I was stuned a bit, but my worry still overode anything elce I was feeling.  
>"Noah I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I just wanted to help you but look what I've done!"<br>"Wh-what do you mean?"  
>She pulled away from me and walked back into the kitchen as she was walking she said.<br>"You've never yelled at me, or acted so down and hurt before. I don't care if they think your mentaly unstable at least before you were happy!"  
>I had opened my mouth to ask what she had ment by that, but I quickly shut it when I seen what she was doing.<br>My mom reched up into the highest cabinet in the kitchen, opened it and pulled something out.  
>I swear my heart stopped...<br>She turned towards me and held a small doll in her hands. she smiled a bit in an ashamed way, then walked over and handed him to me.  
>"It's because I took him isn't it? That's why your so sad...Noah I- Noah? What's the matter?"<br>I looked down at the doll in my hands horrified. What was going on? why was Nny a doll?  
>I suddenly took in a sharp breath when I realized I was holding something in my other hand. To my ever growing horror I was holding a Zim doll.<br>I didn't know what was going on I felt like my brain was about to shut down... My hands were shaking and I could only faintly hear my mothers frantic questions It sounded like she was in a tunnel. I felt about ready to pass out. And I'm sure I would have...  
>Hand there not been a sudden banging at the door...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I watched in shock and confusion as a man and a woman broke the door open and entered the house. I wouldn't have been scared if they weren't both holding a strait-jacket.  
>"What's going on?" My mother asked just as confused but yet somehow aware. Her voice was still affected by the tears she had just stopped crying.<br>They seemed to ingnore my mothers question and instead looked to me.  
>"Are you Noah?" They asked me.<br>"Yes I am." I answered with reluctancy obvious in my voice.  
>"We are sorry but we must take you in for your mental illness. Until we can assure you are not threat to the community you must come with us." The man said.<br>I instictively took a step back. No way I was going to let them take me. And mental illness...What did they mean by that? Was there litteraly something wrong with me?  
>"Oh please listen to me!" My mother spoke. "There's really nothing wrong with her I was wrong!" I could hear the guilt in her voice. She must have been the one to start this...Just like Zim said...<br>"We are sorry but we must take her in now. Speaking to inanimate objects like they are people is a sign of schizophrenia."  
>What? schizophrenia? I know I'm a bit messed up but I'm not THAT bad am I?<br>They took a few steps towards me, the strait-jacket infront of them, and I felt my natural fight-or-flight-instinct kick in. And judging by how I was feeling, it was going to be flight.  
>"Oh please no! She hasn't done anything wrong!" My mother was sobbing now, screaming out simalar things. I stopped hearing her after awhile I was too worried about the people my mind was seeing as threatning.<br>The woman let go of the strait-jacket and the man held it. She began to walk up to me cousiously like one would an animal.  
>She mearly touched my arm and I freaked out I swung at her and she tried to restrain my arms. she was stronger than me and it seemed like she was going to get me down, but when she tried to grab Zim and Nny...I, in a way, snapped. I did the first thing that came to mind and that was to bite her. And I did. Hard.<br>She screamed in pain a second, and then hit me across the head. I releaced her arm and also let go of Nny and Zim. She grabbed them and threw them off to the side and they landed in a bunch on the floor... That was really all I could really remember clearly. The next several minutes were spent with me laying on the floor, driffting in and out of conciousness, listening to my mother and the people with the strait-jacket argue about something.  
>I watched with tear filled eyes, but I was not looking at mom or the two strangers...I was looking at Zim and Nny laying on the floor...<br>They weren't alive...They never were and even though I knew that the fact that made me upset about it now was that... Well...  
>They were gone...<br>I gave one final weep and driffted out. The very last things I remember?  
>The unbearable pain in my chest... and then Zim and Nny's voices calling out my name...<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay if you think this is confusing that's good because that's what I inteneded. You interprate it the way you want.**

**As always thanks for reading! :D**

I suddenly opened my eyes wide. I was badly startled and covered in cold sweat. My heart was pounding in my chest and my eyes were having trouble focusing. What was going on?

"What-? Where?" I realized I was laying on a bed and the room looked to be a hospital room. I lifted my arms to rub my eyes or at least I wanted to, I couldn't get them to move. I couldn't get anything to move actually.

"What the hell is-"

"NOAH!" Two voices screamed(cheered) as I was suddenly tackled causing me to realize my body was very sore all over.

"G-get off! Your hurting me!" The bodys removed themselves from on me. I looked up at them shocked to see Zim standing on my left (on the bed) and Nny on my right.

"Guys what's going on?" They both looked at each other with worried and confused looks and then back to me.

"You don't remember?" Nny asked me. I shook my head 'no.'

"You were in a car accident. A bad one." Zim said gesturing to his head with one hand and pointing to me with the other. I realized just then my head was bandaged up.

"So that's why...When did it happen?"

...

"Guys?" I looked at the two of them. They seemed misserable and also seemed to be waiting for the other to answer my question. Eventually Nny spoke up and answered.

"About a week ago...And Noah, something elce your-"

"What! I've been asleep for a week! How?"

"You were in a coma." Zim said. His antenna lowered a bit. "We were worried..."

I took a minute. I didn't know what to think. I mean this whole situation was terrible, but then again, atleast I'm alive. I should be happy

"Well you don't have to worry anymore. I'm okay." I looked at myself for a second. "Well kinda...Heh"

"You wont be..." Zim began to say and then trailed off. I looked up at him, and he looked away. Nny then tapped me on the shoulder and I turned my attention to him.

"Noah it is good you are okay and all...But...you see..." I frowned at seeing Nny so upset. He looked at Zim seeming to silently ask for his help.

"...You mother did not survive the crash Noah-human...Zim is sorry..."

I layed there in shock stairing at him, hoping he was just kidding. He wasn't though, he ment it.

Nobody said a word after that. I closed my eyes and began to cry silently. Even as the doctors, my brother and my father entered I did not say a word...I didn't have to...

Nny and Zim watched me silently from the corner as the doctors detached me from the various machines that surrounded me. The doctors said a few things to my father but we didn't hear it. I had since stopped crying and was just stairing into space with an emotionless look on my face.

When I left the hospital my father was not with me, nor my little brother. Just me Johnny and Zim. I was placed in a room by myself, in a strait jacket...

I looked up at the two of them from my spot on the floor and they looked down at me.

I don't know what caused that car accident, but I guess I had something to do with it...

Oh well...One things for sure though...

I'm now officially insane...


End file.
